


Save a horse, ride a cowboy

by troubleseeker



Series: kinktober 2018 [31]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Cowboy Kink, Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, Gags, Kinktober 2018, Lasso, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Marking, Riding, Riding Crops, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, breath play, cowboy boots, dean in cowboy boots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 09:52:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16951791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubleseeker/pseuds/troubleseeker
Summary: kinktober day 31 - any combination! akariding, breath play, and hatsDean tells Cas about his cowboy kink, thinking he'll get a good show out of it ... things don't go exactly according to plan but damn he's not complaining!





	Save a horse, ride a cowboy

**Author's Note:**

> We've reached the end of kinktober ... in December ... but I still did it! *party of one*

Dean was pretty sure he’d imagined this turning out very differently. Not that he was complaining. Not at all. Nope. No complaining.

Maybe a bit of whining,  _ certainly  _ not whimpering. Dean Winchester did not whimper. Even when he was gagged with his own necker, Dean was the very image of masculinity. 

He grunted (not yelped, nuhuh) when Cas’s little riding crop smacked down on his thigh. 

“Come on, Dean. Giddy up.” Dean glared at Castiel’s smiling face. “Or are you tired already, boy?”

The fucker was stretched out on their bed, pillows keeping him propped up just a bit, with his own cowboy hat tilted low over his face; Dean could barely see his devilish eyes as he worked his hips faster. 

Arms tied behind his back, he couldn’t do much else … though he did kinda want to flip Cas off. Maybe if Cas was looking in the mirror he’d see?

“Come on, Dean. Is that all you’ve got? Ride me like you mean it.”

The terrible,  _ irritating _ crop whipped out again, smacking his thigh twice before moving over to bat at his straining dick.

“And. Take. All! Of! me!”

Dean shot up, the crop hitting the very tip of his dick hard before smacking lower again at his balls. Not too hard, but hard enough to make him jolt. Hard enough to make him forget he was attached to Cas in more ways than just dick and ass. 

“Real bucking bronco, aren’t you?” Cas laughed, hand tightening around the coil of rope.

And God he regretted giving Cas the lasso. 

The thing was wrapped snugly around his neck, and if he pulled too far up it cut off a bit of his airflow. The devious fucker had pulled it down his back, and through his legs to  _ ‘make sure I don’t lose you, took me so long to catch you’. _

Cas pulled harder on his end of the rope; pulling Dean down, down, down. Making him take every last inch of his dick. 

Making him arch his back and expose his throat for Cas to trail the crop down, as he took the last inch of Cas’s dick… down onto his own heels, and the spurred boots he’d stupidly kept on. 

_ ‘You look so good in them, Dean. Why not put them back on?’ _

Like he hadn’t planned on making Dean prick his own ass on the shiny circles. 

“Such a pretty pony.”

Dean moved instinctually. A jerk of muscle to discount Cas’s words, but tied down as he was he just ground Cas’s dick nicely into his prostate instead. Dean’s dick drooled. 

Cas was grinning under the brim of his hat.

“Up, boy. Ride me. C’mon. Make me come, Dean.”

The rope loosened, letting Dean breathe fully again - as fully as he could with cloth stretched between his teeth - and the crop attacked the inside of his thighs in quick stinging slaps.

Dean moved. 

His legs were working overtime, and he knew he’d curse this tomorrow morning, but right now? Right now he was having the time of his life.

“Feel so good, Dean.”

Dean groaned, biting down on the necker and making a show of pulling at the rope holding his hands captive as he moved up. Cas’s cock barely inside his quivering body, and then down again. A nice smooth slide that made his prostate sing  - really, cowgirl was the  _ best _ position to be in for a hands free orgasm - till his ass pricked against his spurs. 

By the time he came all over Cas’s chest, his ass was a nice even red, and his thigh and stomach muscles were near death. 

Cas surged up, tipping Dean backwards with ... not a yelp, nope ... onto his bound hands to pound into his body with ease. Cas did like taking advantage of his tendency to go boneless after an orgasm. 

Still mute, Dean stared up at Cas, hat still perched on his head - if barely - as he sought out his own end. 

“Next time I’m tying you to the bed.” 

Oh! There was going to be a next time? Dean’s ears perked up.

“Use that crop to get your ass just as red as it’s now.”

Dean’s vivid imagination went straight to it. Picturing himself tied to the headboard with the same lasso around his neck. On his hands and knees like a horse.

“Make you fucking beg for my dick while I prep you. I’m going to get you so wet, Dean.”

Cas never scrimped on the lube, it would be dripping down his balls before Cas gave in to his - manly - pleas.

“Tame you like a wild mustang. Ride you to the fucking ground.”

Cas’s hat was slipping lower again, casting his face in shadows, but Dean could see the sweat building. He grunted in surprise when the crop slapped at his thigh again.

“Tighter, boy. Want you like a vice.”

His eyes rolled back, but Dean did as Cas asked. Squeezing around the cock pistoning inside of him. 

Cas cursed, grinding deep - hips flush - as he came. 

They lay there, panting, till Dean realised his hands were going numb. Rubbing his face against his shoulder, he got the bandana out of his mouth to dangle around his neck again.

“Cas?”

“Mmmm?”

“Kinda crushing my hands there, buddy.”

“Oh, sorry.” Rolling them both onto their sides, Cas pulled on the quick release cord and the tie fell away easily. 

“Better?”

“Perfect.”

Cas’s dick still snug inside of him, Dean settled in for a nap. Only. His come was a bit sticky and uncomfortable in between them. Wriggling around didn’t help. Dean sighed.

“Shower?”

Cas nodded, rolling Dean back onto his back and getting his arms under himself.

“Aloha, cowboy.”

Dean couldn’t hold back the laughter as Cas slid carefully out of him, fingers tracing the already fading marks on the inside of his thighs. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to come yell at me on [tumblr](http://ryugarika.tumblr.com/) ... feel free to, I can take it.
> 
> Comments feed me!


End file.
